This invention relates to hand tools for cutting cables, and, more particularly, to a hand tool for cutting a fiber optic cable.
A fiber optic cable typically comprises an optical fiber concentrically surrounded by a series of protective layers. The optical fiber is formed of a hard and brittle material, such-as glass, that provides a path for optical signals to travel along. The optical fiber is surrounded by a layer of strengthening fibers, such as KEVLAR, to provide strength to the fiber optic cable for pulling the fiber optic cable through a conduit. An outer layer of a polymeric material, such as PVC, surrounds the layer of strengthening fibers. The outer layer of polymeric material provides the optical fiber with additional protection from damages or nicks and dampens any shock.
Hand-held cutting tools having sharp blade edges exist for cutting cables, including those cables comprising KEVLAR. However, should such cutting tools be used to cut fiber optic cables, the cutting tools will not be capable of repeated usage. The optical fiber of the fiber optic cable is formed of a hard material. Cutting through the hard optical fiber dulls the blade of the cutting tool prematurely.
Therefore, a need exists for a hand tool for cutting fiber optic cable with the capability of repeated usage.